1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an overload protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving device, such as a motor, usually includes an overload protection device for protecting the driving device from damage in case of overload. Currently, most overload protection device is complex, and may need a controlling circuit for switching off the motor when an overload occurs. Therefore, the cost of a driving device with such an overload protection device is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is an overload protection device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.